


В болезни и здравии

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Reya_Dawnbringer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sick Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sick Crowley (Good Omens), Sickfic, Single work, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer
Summary: После недоАрмагеддона никто и ничто не препятствует Азирафаэлю творить чудеса, но с приближением Рождества он немного увлекается ими и не просчитывает долгоиграющие последствия.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: миди G-T





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Sickness and in Health](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771724) by [Mirach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach). 



> К фанфику есть [арт от VisAnastasis](https://visanastasis.tumblr.com/post/189862644110/good-christmas)

Волонтерский проект «Санта в больницах» стартовал очень бодро и позитивно – предрождественский сбор пожертвований побил все рекорды прошлых лет, благотворители внесли столько финансов, что кураторы проекта решили удвоить количество подарков для пациентов и даже обновить маскарадные костюмы своих помощников. Все это было более чем удивительно, потому что рекламную кампанию они с треском провалили. С утра шел легкий снежок, усугубляющий напряженность дорожной обстановки и заставляющий водителей понервничать, но никто не застревал на М25; и наконец, в рядах волонтеров был самый настоящий ангел, но об этом не знала ни одна живая душа.

Каждый из друзей любил Рождество по-своему. Оба знали, что люди все напутали с днем рождения Иисуса (он родился в совершенно другой день, а не после зимнего равноденствия), но Азирафаэль питал слабость к еврейскому празднику Хануки, потому что когда-то случайно сам дал ему ход – во время восстания Маккавеев он совершил маленькое ангельское чудо, и храмовый светильник-менора горел восемь дней, хотя масла в нем было только на один день. И, конечно, ангелу не могли не нравиться рождественские украшения и разнообразная праздничная кухня.

Кроули ничего не праздновал, но тоже мог повеселиться по-своему, играя на приподнятом настроении окружающих в одному ему ведомых демонических целях.

В канун их первого Рождества Азирафаэль чувствовал себя ребенком, которому разрешили купить столько конфет в кондитерской, сколько он сможет унести за один раз. В это время года люди сильнее всего верили в чудеса и волшебство, поэтому ангел творил их легко и не таясь, и оттого любил зиму еще сильнее. Вне зависимости от любых праздников, исторических событий или времен года, Рай всегда вводил ангелам неукоснительно-строгие ограничения на чудеса, и не дай Всевышняя увлечься и хоть раз превысить лимит – это оборачивалось пренеприятнейшим выговором и ворохом объяснительных. Но в уходящем году мир пережил недоАрмагеддон, после которого ангел ушел на фриланс и больше не собирался ни перед кем отчитываться. Более того – планировал сотворить столько чудес, сколько захочет. Даже верный Кроули не был посвящен в эти наполеоновские планы (главным образом потому, что ангел постеснялся показывать ему свой волонтерский рождественский костюм – эту причину можно было назвать уважительной только с большой натяжкой, но ничего лучше ангел не придумал). Свой новый костюм (неказистый и довольно далекий от идеала) Азирафаэль слегка усовершенствовал: начудесил ему тайную клетчатую подкладку, которая стремительно поднимала ему настроение, когда он облачался, и маленькие вышитые серебряные крылышки на спине. Косплей сказочного толстяка становился его палочкой-выручалочкой, когда требовалось попасть туда, где могло помочь только чудо, поэтому ангел искренне наслаждался своей новой ролью, неописуемым детским восторгом и новообретенной свободой:

– Хо-хо-хо! Здравствуй, крошка Эмили! Я, кажется, принес тебе под елку велосипед в прошлом году, да? Как успехи?

Улыбка малышки потускнела:

– В этом году я заболела и не научилась кататься без тренировочных колесиков...

– Ты обязательно научишься, когда поправишься! Я за этим прослежу!.. 

– Хо-хо-хо! Как ты сегодня себя чувствуешь, Тим?

– Санты не существует, ты какой-то чел в его костюме.

– Если честно, да. Но без костюма меня бы сюда не пустили, и еще бы поняли, что я просто взрослый ан... Гм.

– Значит, ты как Человек-Паук?

– Э-э... не уверен, что знаю этого джентльмена, но очень может быть. Что бы ты хотел получить на Рождество в этом году?

– Ты даже не помнишь, кому что даришь. В прошлом году ты подарил мне фигурку Человека-Паука. Если бы ты был настоящим, ты бы запомнил.

– Кажется, что-то припоминаю... Такой красно-синий, с большими хмурыми белыми глазами... Я запомнил!

– Мне ничего не надо. Если бы ты был настоящим, то сделал бы так, чтобы со мной не случилось вот это вот все, и на Рождество я был бы не здесь, а дома...

– Я очень постараюсь!..

– Привет, Люси. Ты видишь меня? Ты понимаешь, кто я?.. Не бойся меня, все будет хорошо!..

– Господи!.. Господи, она улыбнулась!.. Она вот уже несколько дней ни на что не реагировала!..

Но иногда становилось слишком поздно и никакое чудо уже не могло помочь. Когда на ребенка ложилась непроглядная тень от крыльев Азраила, его судьба была предрешена – и Азирафаэль в такие моменты куда отчетливее понимал, почему не сказал о своем участии в проекте «Санта больницах» и не попросил Кроули отправиться вместе с ним...

Впрочем, через некоторое время он начал сомневаться в своем первоначальном решении не брать Кроули с собой. В Лондоне было много больниц, и раз теперь никто в Раю не считает чудеса и у него развязаны руки, было бы глупо не воспользоваться случаем помочь людям в преддверии Рождества. Еще ангел решил, что несправедливо ограничиваться только больницами Лондона, но без Кроули приходилось тратить в два раза больше сил на стабилизацию своих воздействий – хоть демон и не имел права исцелять напрямую, он мог уравновешивать ангельские добрые дела всякими мелкими пакостями, например, проклинать или искушать. Разве можно справиться с раздражением и удержаться от проклятий, если ты врач, ведущий важное исследование, а у твоих пациентов внезапно и необъяснимо пропали все симптомы? А как насчет искушения побыстрее поправиться после серьезного хирургического вмешательства, чтобы снова начать баловать себя вкусной, но вредной пищей, раз праздники способствуют?.. И так далее и тому подобное – Кроули мог мгновенно придумать тысячу и один непринужденный способ усложнить людям жизнь.

Но сегодня счастья всем и пусть никто не уйдет обиженным!.. Ангел щедро рассылал благодать направо и налево. Он совершенно потерял счет времени и имел лишь смутное представление о том, где находится. Он увлеченно телепортировался в разные больницы по всей стране. Еще немного, и он отправится домой и передохнет, сказал он себе, когда количество несанкционированных чудес перевалило за второй десяток. Ну еще одно чудо. Еще одно исцеление. Еще одно благословение. Ещё одно…

И тут свет перед глазами потускнел и померк.

Если вам нужно поскорее выбраться из больницы, даже не думайте падать замертво посреди больничного коридора! Ангел убедился в этом на своей бедовой человеческой шкуре. Его последнее сотворенное чудо было таким крохотным, что его хватило только на то, чтобы отвести глаза примчавшейся команде реаниматологов и в обмен получить малюсенькую возможность незамеченным выйти из больницы в холодный зимний серый день. Ни о каких исцелениях речи больше не шло, ангел умотался так, что не только не совсем понимал, какой сегодня день недели, но даже не мог наверняка сказать, в каком именно городе он находится — ай-яй-яй, укоризненно подумал про себя Азирафаэль: кажется, он немного увлекся и потерял контроль над собой. Он отчетливо представил себе, как будет волноваться Кроули.

Не обращая внимания на странноватые взгляды прохожих, он со всей любезностью, на которую только был способен, попытался выведать город и дату. Пожалуй, костюм Санты Клауса давал ему карт-бланш на дурацкие шутки. 20 декабря, Ноттингем... могло быть и хуже, принимая во внимание его нынешнее местоположение. Азирафаэль отчетливо помнил, что чуть раньше переносился куда-то в Италию. Его, наверное, начало подсознательно вести ближе к дому, когда способность творить чудеса стала таять – оказывается, в мире людей уже шел пятый день с момента его отсутствия! Ангел всего-то предупредил Кроули, что ненадолго опоздает к ужину... Ой-ей-ей...

Это был не просто ужин – с сентября все их обеды, завтраки и поздние завтраки, все совместные прогулки, концерты и походы в театр считались свиданиями. После недоАрмагеддона они с огромным удовольствием начали свою новую маленькую игру с соблюдением всех непременных атрибутов ухаживания: цветочные послания с зашифрованным смыслом, наборы дорогого шоколада из Бельгии и Франции… Все осталось как прежде, но теперь они могли называть вещи своими именами, не прибегая к старой как мир игре в прятки, притворство и недосказанности. И это было трогательно, восхитительно и чудесно, но Азирафаэль как всегда все испортил.

Он все исправит, но сначала доберется до Лондона. Поразмыслив над своим незавидным положением, ангел помрачнел, но все же решил не терять присущего ему оптимизма. Раньше полное отсутствие денег никогда не было препятствием для достижения своих целей, однако сегодня наступил день, когда их отсутствие в совокупности с полной эфирной опустошенностью собирались здорово усложнить ему дорогу домой.

Он даже начал всерьез думать о преимуществах смартфонов – когда они обсуждали современную технику, Кроули все время восторженно говорил о них и даже порывался подарить, но ангел решительно его останавливал. А ведь, имея смартфон, можно не думать, который час, и не спрашивать у прохожих, не прошел ли следующий автобус до Лондона…

Азирафаэля била дрожь. Он ужасно устал. Холод пронизывал его до костей. Он упрямо стоял на автобусной остановке, ждал автобуса, а потом следующего, потому что водитель первого категорически отказался везти его в Лондон без денег. Ангел пообещал еще и свое благословение в придачу, но двери безжалостно захлопнулись перед самым его носом, и автобус уехал…

Температура на улице опускалась все ниже и ниже, ветер становился все злее, ангел продрог и едва стоял на ногах от усталости. Хорошо еще, что ангелы не могут заболеть. Или все-таки могут?..

Потом прибыл следующий автобус, всем своим видом обещающий скорое возвращение домой, поманил к себе теплотой салона... но и этот водитель, как суровый Харон, потребовал плату за проезд.

– Простите, сэр, мне ужасно неловко просить вас об одолжении, я волонтер программы «Санта в больницах», и кажется, потерял свой бумажник... Мне нужно срочно вернуться домой в Лондон, я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы позволили мне доехать бесплатно... Пожалуйста, будьте так любезны, я бы передал вам оплату завтра, если бы вы только сказали мне, на каком автобусе поедете! Я приношу вам свои извинения, мне очень не хотелось бы причинять вам неудобства, я хотел бы отблагодарить вас благословением, может быть не прямо сейчас, но завтра наверняка, ну пожалуйста...

Но уехал и третий автобус. И четвертый. И пятый...

В конце концов над ним сжалилась молодая девушка из очереди позади него. Она купила ему билет. Азирафаэль был ей страшно признателен, долго благодарил и пообещал встретиться с ней в Лондоне, чтобы поскорее вернуть долг, но она отказалась, заявив, что слишком занята, чтобы встречаться из-за подобной мелочи. Тогда он подарил ей программку проекта «Санта в больницах» (им раздавали такие вместе с костюмами) и решил, что сможет не потерять свою спасительницу из виду и благословить чуть позже, и поможет ему в этом его собственная аура на флаере. 

Он шмыгнул носом, опустился на свободное место в салоне автобуса и немного расслабился, но не тут-то было – холод уже запустил цепкие когти в горло и грудь своей жертвы, и согреться до конца не получалось.

Автобус выехал из Ноттингема и уже мчался мимо Клифтона. Азирафаэля била дрожь. Он прислонился головой к холодному окну и мазнул по нему париком, чтобы протереть запотевшее стекло. Его подташнивало, неприятно сдавливало виски – ангел немножко подумал и решил, что его непривычные симптомы в совокупности с головной болью очень напоминают похмелье, но он уже двести лет как не напивался до такого состояния...

Автобус несся по выбоинам на дороге, подпрыгивал и дребезжал. С каждой милей давление в висках усиливалось, становясь все более нестерпимым. Да, это и правда головная боль… единственно верное и правильное слово, которое всесторонне подходит для характеристики того, что он сейчас чувствует...

Должно быть, это все от усталости, подумал ангел. Наверняка это все приключилось с ним не просто так, и у Рая, пожалуй, действительно была веская причина ограничивать ангелам чудеса. Азирафаэль слишком увлекался. В этот раз он повёл себя как сладкоежка в кондитерской, а теперь у него разболелся живот от всех этих конфет... от всех этих чудес… то есть не живот, а голова... Потом его в придачу укачало и начало подташнивать еще сильнее. Он размышлял о своих похождениях и делал глубокие вдохи, когда автобус замедлялся или ускорялся. Бывает ли у ангелов похмелье, если они забываются и начинают творить чудеса налево и направо? Судя по собственному печальному опыту, наверное, да.

Солнце быстро закатилось, пригород окутали сумерки, и из окна автобуса уже было никак не разглядеть окружающего пейзажа – остались только огни, мелькающие в темноте. Уличные фонари убегали назад, попутные и встречные машины мигали фарами и габаритными огнями, которые отражались красными и белыми искрами бликов в каплях, бегущих по стеклу. Три часа езды превратились в четыре, потому что начался ледяной дождь, сделавший дорогу скользкой и очень небезопасной как раз на подъездах к Лондону. Азирафаэлю ужасно хотелось, чтобы они поскорее добрались до места назначения, но когда автобус остановился у Марбл Арч, ему стало казаться, что было бы куда лучше, если бы поездка продлилась дольше. Он хотел бы еще покататься в нагретом теплом автобусе, посидеть в неудобном сиденье на своем месте… но дверь с тихим шипением отворилась, а предусмотрительные люди в теплых пальто и куртках начали покидать салон автобуса по одному и выходить на улицу.

Куртки у Азирафаэля не было – строго говоря, у него вообще не было верхней одежды, кроме тоненького костюма Санты, который и так уже был на нем. Разомлевший в тепле салона, он так и не согрелся до конца и все равно чувствовал неприятную дрожь, очень похожую на сильный озноб. По спине не то что бегали мурашки – казалось, по ней марширует целый полк хорошо выдрессированных муравьев.

Автобус зашипел и уехал, а он пошел вперед. Мокро-льдистый тротуар был похож на черное блестящее зеркало, в котором отражалось дрожащее золото фонарей. Это было волшебно и напомнило ему глаза Кроули.

Его так тянуло прилечь, что хотелось плакать. Соберись, одернул он себя. Ангелы не плачут. Ангелы вообще так себя не ведут... Он заставил себя выпрямить спину, но запала хватило ровно на две минуты – потом он понял, что снова идет ссутулившись, пытаясь при этом съежиться как можно сильнее, чтобы не быть легкой мишенью для ветра. Он не прилагал никаких усилий, чтобы выглядеть презентабельно — честно говоря, ему было на это наплевать. Азирафаэлю было холодно и мокро, он чертовски устал, голова была словно чугунная, ноги подкашивались, а горло болело так, словно он проглотил подушечку для иголок. Больше всего на свете он хотел вернуться домой и упасть на диван. И еще выпить чашечку горячего чая. Впрочем, заваривание чая и лежание спокойно были взаимоисключающими понятиями, так что насчет чая он еще подумает.

Азирафаэль так сосредоточился на том, чтобы переставлять ноги строго по очереди и в них не запутаться, что случайно пропустил свой книжный магазин, прошел мимо его дверей и на автомате повернул к Сент-Джеймс-парку. К счастью, он вовремя понял, что его понесло куда-то не туда, и через несколько шагов он вернулся обратно. Рассеянность, с кем не бывает.

В магазине не горел свет. Он с громадным облегчением остановился перед знакомой дверью, на которой висело объявление «Закрыто». Скоро, совсем скоро он окажется внутри, в собственном маленьком мирке, в оазисе тепла и комфорта... Он потянулся к ручке двери, и...

— Ну вашу мать!..

Ругаться как-то легче, когда ты уже начал. И особенно исключительно легко в тот момент, когда ты понимаешь, что у тебя нет ключей, потому что дверь раньше всегда открывалась чудом, но сегодня не откроется как ни ругайся, потому что ты замерз, промок и устал, и полностью истощил возможность творить чудеса.

Азирафаэль нажал на ручку сильнее, затем резко дернул. Не помогло. Он в сердцах чуть было не пнул дверь ногой, но в последний момент удержался от искушения, вжался в дверной косяк, чтобы хоть как-то защититься от пронизывающего ветра, и стал обдумывать более конструктивные варианты выхода из положения. Можно пойти пешком в Мэйфер. А стоит ли?.. Против Мэйфера свидетельствовало все на свете — дурацкий красно-белый костюм, опоздание на ужин на четыре дня, оставленный в полном неведении Кроули... было слишком изнурительно все ему объяснять.

И все же он не мог придумать ничего другого, кроме как пойти в Мэйфер и постучаться в знакомую темную дверь.

Он страдальчески застонал и заставил себя собраться с духом. Значит, Мэйфер. Снова на холодный ветер и под ледяной дождь... Он мужественно отлепился от двери и сделал шаг с крыльца.

– Эй!

Он обернулся – и не поверил своим глазам. Во всех окнах магазина горел свет, дверь была открыта нараспашку, и в ней стоял его драгоценный Кроули, насмешливо подняв бровь!

Азирафаэлю захотелось броситься в его объятья и долго-долго стоять, прижавшись друг к другу. По крайней мере, так точно было бы теплее. Как замечательно, что тащиться в Мэйфер теперь не нужно. Как печально, что теперь придется без утайки рассказать все как есть... Кроули, вероятно, увидел его издалека, затаился, наблюдал и подслушивал – и наверняка услышал, как ангел в сердцах грязно выругался, не сдержавшись...

Азирафаэль неловко топтался в дверях, как будто ему было нужно приглашение войти в свой собственный книжный магазин. Это было довольно иррационально и очень глупо, но он упрямо оставался на месте и выжидал, что будет дальше, демонстративно избегая взгляда Кроули.

– Хо-хо-хо! – ухмыльнулся Кроули, наконец разглядев его костюм. – А почему ты не влез ко мне через дымоход?

– Кроули, умоляю тебя, пожалуйста...

– Не надо меня умолять. Пожалуйста, прости меня за то, что я не сказал, куда иду и оставил в полном неведении, ты это хотел сказать? Или пожалуйста, прости меня, что я не сказал, что собираюсь осчастливить чудесами полгорода, и что мне, вместо того, чтобы искать тебя, придется носиться как ошпаренному, уравновешивая этот праздник жизни искушениями и прочими адскими штучками, чтобы никто из наших не пронюхал, как ты пошел вразнос?

Плечи Азирафаэля поникли.

– О Боже. Я не подумал. Мне очень жаль…

– Ага, – подтвердил Кроули, но его неприступное выражение лица смягчилось. Он отошел от дверного косяка и пропустил дрожащего ангела внутрь. – Не стой на морозе. Заходи и немедленно надень что-нибудь сухое, ты, призрак рождественской сырости.

Азирафаэль так и сделал. Он был выжат как лимон – или как работник колл-центра после долгой смены. К тому же стало понятно, что в самом ближайшем будущем лечь в постель ему не светит. Вот если бы полежать и понежиться в горячей ванне... Он с ностальгией вспомнил древнеримские термы. Но даже обычная горячая ванна нынче была недоступной роскошью для обескровленного чудесами ангела. Похоже, его друг тоже не собирается уходить в ближайшее время, так что придется выбрать из двух зол меньшее и для начала просто сменить одежду...

Он направился прямиком к гардеробу в маленькую спальню наверху, по-прежнему избегая взгляда Кроули и сделав вид, что все тип-топ. Переодевшись в свою обычную одежду, он почувствовал себя немного лучше, но лишь отчасти. Заваленная книгами кровать никогда еще не казалась ему такой соблазнительной. Он вздохнул и приготовился к ужасному вечеру и многочисленным вопросам. В конце концов, не подумав о последствиях своего чудесного загула, он все это заслужил, – и если Кроули недоволен, то у него есть полное право об этом сказать... Азирафаэль вздохнул и повернулся, чтобы спуститься вниз, на ходу обдумывая подходящие извинения: у Кроули было полное право отругать его за испорченные несколько дней.


	2. Chapter 2

– Мне жаль, что это заняло у меня столько времени, – негромко извинился Азирафаэль, пытаясь не обращать внимания на тупую боль в мышцах и горле. Он сошел с лестницы вниз. – Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? Вино? Виски? Чай?

– Не беспокойся, я уже, – ровно сказал Кроули, указывая на недопитый стакан с янтарной жидкостью. С этими словами он вложил обжигающе-горячую чашку прямо в руки Азирафаэля. 

Негнущиеся пальцы ангела благодарно сжали ее бока.

– О. Спасибо.

Он стоял перед Кроули, глядел в чашку с «Эрл Греем» и пытался не обращать внимания на пульсирующую головную боль и внезапный озноб. Ангела терзало чувство вины, и он почему-то считал себя недостойным такого великодушного дружеского жеста. Кроули не сердился, и от этого становилось почему-то еще хуже.

– Я нечаянно, – сказал он несчастным голосом. – Я не хотел, я просто... увлекся, решил сделать несколько чудес, когда никто сверху не следит, но как только я начал, стало так трудно остановиться... Всегда есть кто-то, кому нужно чудо, а потом на глаза попадается еще кто-то, кому оно нужно еще больше. Я знал, что могу помочь, и не мог просто так их бросить. Я... я не уследил за временем. Мне очень жаль...

Кроули немного помолчал, наблюдая за ним из-под очков. Азирафаэль продолжал нервно тискать чашку и ждать, что он ответит.

– О черт, – пробормотал Кроули, который тоже вдруг почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. – Ангел, перестань. Только не это. Не вот это вот все... Ты не по адресу...

– Я постараюсь в следующий раз...

– Нет-нет-нет, не говори!.. Уф, садись, ангел! Ты как будто с Гавриилом разговариваешь!..

Азирафаэль неуверенно сел на диван, греясь ладонями о чашку на коленях, из которой не отпил ни глотка.

– Прости, я не хотел...

– Остановись. Не надо, пожалуйста. Не извиняйся! – Кроули в отчаянии провел рукой по волосам, затем резким движением снял очки и яростно встряхнул головой. – Ты же ангел, это заложено в твоей природе, зачем тебе извиняться за то, что ты сделал доброе дело? Подобных объяснений мог бы ждать твой долбанный босс, но с такими замашками он сразу может идти далеко и надолго. Я не против сделать мелкую пакость, чтобы ты мог кому-то помочь, правда! Я просто в какой-то момент не смог тебя почувствовать и начал гадать, куда ты пропал, вот и все. 

Он не спеша подошел к дивану и, вздохнув, сел рядышком с Азирафаэлем и снова обратился к к нему:

– Теперь понятно, почему ты увлекся. Так выбивать из райских бюрократов свое каждое сотворенное чудо... я правда не сержусь на тебя. Ты мне веришь?.. Я вообще не понимаю, за что сердиться в такой ситуации. 

Ангел слабо улыбнулся, услышав эти слова. Он не возражал бы, если бы Кроули вздумал поскорее уйти и дал ему возможность наконец-то прилечь и расслабиться, но в то же время хотелось, чтобы он никуда не уходил и остался – ради этого можно было потерпеть еще. Наконец он осторожно поднял чашку к губам и отхлебнул горячего чаю. Это был очень правильный поступок – горячая вода прокатилась по пищеводу, немного согрела изнутри и принесла долгожданное облегчение от холода, который глубоко угнездился в его привычном человеческом теле. Впрочем, чай помог ненадолго – когда он вновь открыл рот, горло драло по-прежнему.

– Спасибо, мой дорогой. Я ведь и правда накосячил, разве нет? Я не жалею о том, что так поступил, тут ты абсолютно прав. Мне просто нужно было внимательнее продумывать все свои перемещения. Я увлекся... наверное, из-за этой непривычной свободы делать все, что захочу. Я косячу и совершаю ошибки. Лучше в следующий раз работать в связке с тобой; пожалуй, я так и сделаю. Это будет правильно.

– Делать ошибки – это нормально. На мой взгляд, вся соль как раз в этом и заключается.

– Ага, да. Особенно когда ты кого-то искушаешь, предлагая выбор, – Азирафаэль улыбнулся в чашку.

Кроули пожал плечами.

– Дело от этого не страдает, и выбор все равно остается за тем, кому его предлагают.

Он еще немного понаблюдал за ангелом. Когда чашка Азирафаэля опустела, он немедленно сотворил ему еще чаю.

– Я вот тоже облажался, – сказал он. – Надо было сразу же встретить тебя, когда я почувствовал, что ты уже в городе. А я позволил тебе продрогнуть и вымокнуть до нитки в такую ужасную погоду… Я же демон, вот и решил преподать тебе урок… решил, что это будет забавно...

– Я его вполне заслужил.

– Не настолько. Может быть, самую капельку. Так что с возмездием я переборщил, хотя, должен признать, что услышать: «Ну вашу мать!» от Санта-Клауса было просто восхитительно.

Азирафаэлю от смущения очень захотелось продавить задом диван, чтобы глубоко спрятаться в нем от подколок и насмешек.

– Чистая правда, – усмехнулся Кроули. – Ругайся почаще.

Азирафаэль поджал губы и промолчал, но взгляд его Кроули не обманул – ангел посмотрел мимо него вбок, на пустое место между ними. Голова болела просто нестерпимо, ему приходилось прилагать колоссальные усилия, чтобы сидеть рядом не морщась, сосредоточившись на разговоре. И еще просто ужасно, ужасно хотелось поскорее принять горизонтальное положение... Он допил чай и отставил чашку в сторонку. Кроули вопросительно посмотрел на него, сразу распознав, что ангел чего-то хочет.

– Э-э-э... Ты не будешь очень возражать, если я прилягу на минутку? – спросил Азирафаэль, преодолевая свою деликатность, потому что с пугающей отчетливостью понял, что вот-вот потеряет сознание.

Кроули тревожно посмотрел на него.

– Тебе плохо? С тобой все в порядке?

– Я просто истощил себя чудесами, – с трудом выговорил Азирафаэль, стараясь не морщиться от боли в горле. Ему становилось все хуже и хуже с каждой минутой. – Это почти как похмелье…

Кроули немедленно подвинулся, освобождая место для ангела, чтобы тот мог прилечь. Подумал, начудесил подушку и предусмотрительно подложил ему под голову.

Азирафаэль со вздохом облегчения опустился на нее и закрыл глаза.

Теперь и Кроули не скрывал своего беспокойства.

– Прошло несколько часов с тех пор, как ты сотворил последнее чудо – ты хочешь сказать, что твоя благодать не возвращается?

Азирафаэлю очень хотелось, чтобы демон замолчал и больше не задавал ему никаких вопросов.

– Должно быть, я нечаянно перешел границы дозволенного… – прошептал он. – Я должен отдохнуть…

– Это понятно. Тебе станет легче?

– Должно, мой дорогой. Утром станет…

Кроули понаблюдал, как ангел на его глазах провалился в глубокое забытье, а затем со вздохом сотворил ему одеяло в черно-красную клетку и заботливо подоткнул его.

Но ангелу не стало лучше и утром. Он неожиданно для всех проспал десять часов кряду и совсем не собирался просыпаться. Кроули забеспокоился с новой силой. Ему не хотелось прерывать отдых, в котором отчаянно нуждался его друг, но он должен был поинтересоваться самочувствием Азирафаэля. Ему нужно было за что-то зацепиться, чтобы начать действовать и помочь.

Он склонился над спящим.

– Ангел? Уже утро, просыпайся! Эй!

Азирафаэль нахмурился, но не проснулся.

– Я завтрак приготовил! – сделал еще одну отчаянную попытку Кроули.

Ответа не последовало.

Демон встревоженно поднял руку, чтобы коснуться плеча ангела… и заколебался. Нечаянные прикосновения больше не считались табу, и ни один из них больше их не боялся. Да и за руки они уже держались (надо сказать, обоим это ужасно понравилось, в последнее время они частенько так гуляли, и каждый раз, когда их руки сплетались, обоих затапливало тихим счастьем, похожим на заоблачно-звездный свет). Если уж совсем по секрету, наши друзья даже успели разделить несколько очень целомудренных прощальных поцелуев у дверей книжного магазина… но прикасаться к ангелу без разрешения казалось Кроули почти святотатством.

Однако другого выхода у него не было.

– Если ты не проснешься, я тебя потрясу, понял? – вздохнув, предупредил он на всякий случай и осторожно опустил ему руку на плечо. Не дождавшись ответа, тут же потрогал лоб Азирафаэля, и…

– Блядь!..

– Не ругайся... – пробормотал Азирафаэль, по-прежнему не открывая глаз и не проявляя особого интереса к манипуляциям Кроули.

– Азирафаэль! Немедленно открой глаза – мне нужно тебя кое о чем спросить!

Ангел страдальчески застонал и поморщился от боли.

– Может, чуть позже? – прохрипел он. – Утром?

– Так уже утро!.. Азирафаэль, какая температура обычно бывает у твоего тела? – настойчиво спросил Кроули. Ему совершенно точно казалось, что она обычно бывает гораздо ниже, чем та, которая была сейчас.

Азирафаэль наконец разлепил мутные глаза.

– Нормальная человеческая, а что? – пробормотал он и надсадно закашлялся.

– Потому что у тебя, похоже, сильный жар, – сказал Кроули, когда кашель утих. – Довольно высокая температура, как мне кажется. 

В его голосе явственно слышалась паника.

– Ерунда, – проскрежетал Азирафаэль из-под одеяла. – Ангелы не болеют... Я просто... – его снова скрючило в приступе кашля. – Я просто перенапрягся.

– Перенапрягся, незаметно выдохся и тут же подхватил какую-то дрянь!..

– Ангелы не болеют…

– Нет, потому что если они заболевают, они просто автоматически исцеляют себя, даже не замечая, что заболели!.. А ты не мог себя исцелить, потому что совершенно опустошил свои силы!..

– Это... только гипотеза…

– Окей, гипотеза, но тогда почему ты говоришь так, как будто у тебя ужасно болит горло?

– Оно не... э-э-э... – Азирафаэль поморщился. – Ты прав, болит… это все очень странно… – Он смежил веки и осторожно пошевелил головой, утопая в мягкой подушке. – Я что, действительно заболел? – сконфуженно спросил он.

Кроули ужасно захотелось отвесить себе пинка побольнее.

– Похоже, что да, – осторожно сказал он. – Ты заболел, потому что не учел, как чертовски легко можно подцепить какую-то дрянь, пройдя сквозь десятки больниц. А потом тебе пришлось ехать полстраны на автобусе, а потом еще идти пешком через весь Сохо, потому что поблизости не оказалось никого, кто был бы в состоянии подвезти тебя домой, когда было нужно. Фу ты ну ты! Покарай Всемогущая того проклятого идиота, который решил, что будет забавно позволить тебе шляться по улицам в полном одиночестве ночью на холоде!

Азирафаэль открыл глаза.

– Кроули, мой дорогой, – прошептал он. Оказалось, что шепот не так болезненно действует на связки, как разговоры в полный голос. Ну что ж, значит, им с Кроули придется перешептываться... – Ты же не подозревал ни о чем таком, и о всех последствиях тоже не знал… можно считать, что все вышло случайно... и оправданно…

– Ничего не случайно и ничем не оправданно! – с горечью сказал Кроули. – Ты этого не заслуживаешь.

– Почему ты так решил? – возразил Азирафаэль, снова необдуманно повышая голос. Это было не очень-то дальновидно с его стороны и он снова раскашлялся.

Кроули поспешно создал ему носовой платок, который ангел с благодарностью прижал к губам, чтобы соблюсти приличия и не кашлять в воздух.

– Ничего не говори. Я приготовлю чай, хорошо? Чай ведь должен помочь, как думаешь?

– Чай подойдет, спасибо,– полушепотом ответил очень бледный Азирафаэль и снова смежил веки. На лбу у него выступили капельки пота.

Кроули прикусил губу, поправил ему одеяло и вышел, а через минуту вернулся с чашкой чая с медом и лимоном, от которой вверх поднимались ароматные облачка пара.

– Я принес тебе чаю… Азирафаэль?

Ангел приоткрыл блестящие глаза – у него снова поднималась температура. Кроули помог ему приподняться и расправил подушку за спиной, поставив ее вертикально, чтобы больной мог пить горячий чай сидя. Первый глоток дался бедняге мучительно трудно.

– Тебе нужно побольше молчать, я сам тебя об этом попросил, но мне очень нужно, чтобы ты сейчас точно описал, что именно ты чувствуешь. Я не смогу исцелить тебя чудом, но у нас есть выход – за последние двести лет люди очень преуспели в изобретении лекарств, и я слышал, что они даже помогают, нужно только правильно определить болезнь по совокупности симптомов. Давай начнем с этого?

Азирафаэль сделал второй глоток чая и поморщился, когда горячая вода через больное горло прокатилась в желудок.

– У тебя болит горло, – услужливо подсказал Кроули. – И жар. Что-нибудь еще болит?

– Голова, – вздохнул Азирафаэль. – И руки, и ноги. Они как ватные. И дрожат.

– Понял, – кивнул Кроули. – Давай я загуглю симптомы, Интернет – бесценный кладезь информации. Там точно найдется что-то полезное.

Азирафаэль знать не знал, что такое Гугл, но согласно кивнул и продолжил потягивать свой лечебный чай.

– Итак, судя по всему, – сказал Кроули, постукивая пальцем по экрану своего телефона, – у тебя саркома легкого. А может, ты ждешь ребенка?

– Ты уверен, мой дорогой? Я не думаю, что это оно. Если вспомнить разные людские недомогания, которые я видел, то я бы поставил на обычный грипп. Он довольно часто встречается и у Уорлока тоже когда-то был, ты помнишь?

– О! Правильно! Точно, это грипп. Должен сказать, на него похоже гораздо больше, чем на беременность.

Азирафаэль слабо улыбнулся, оценив шутку.

– Не о чем беспокоиться. Неделька в постели, и я буду в полном порядке.

– Неделька?! Но ведь уже почти Рождество!..

– Я думал, ты его не празднуешь.

– До этого года нет, искусственно выдуманный человеческий праздник. Но… ты не смейся, это глупо звучит, я знаю… я хотел... это наше первое Рождество вместе. Я хотел придумать что-нибудь особенное, необычное. Запоминающееся…

– Мне так жаль, что я все испортил, мой дорогой…

– Да не извиняйся ты!.. Это я все испортил. Наступил на грабли, боюсь, это уже профдеформация. Я самый большой любитель граблей… Ни в коем случае не расстраивайся! Мы можем отложить Рождество до тех пор, пока ты не поправишься. Или вообще отпраздновать Новый год вместо него. Ты просто отдыхай, а я обо всем позабочусь… Кто решил,что нельзя праздновать в постели? По-моему, пролежать в постели все рождественские праздники ужасно здорово и очень романтично.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся уголком рта и поставил пустую чашку на маленький столик рядом с диваном.

Кроули понял намек и снова опустил подушку, чтобы ангелу было удобнее откинуться назад.

– Хочешь чего-нибудь съесть?- спросил он.

– Нет, пожалуй, не стоит.

– Окей. Тогда я полетел в аптеку. Ничего, если я ненадолго оставлю тебя одного? Я быстро, одна нога здесь, другая там.

– Конечно, дорогой мой... – пробормотал Азирафаэль и снова закрыл глаза.

– Окей. Я сейчас же вернусь. Я на минутку. Никуда не уходи!

– Не пойду, – заверил его Азирафаэль и с облегчением вздохнул, когда демон перестал тараторить и скрылся с глаз долой. Он от всей души наслаждался воцарившейся тишиной, которая успокаивала его головную боль.

Но Кроули действительно отсутствовал всего несколько минут – должно быть, он телепортировался прямо в ближайшую аптеку и обратно. Он начал выкладывать на стол из пакета свою добычу: разноцветные коробочки с лекарствами, плоские и объемные, большие и маленькие.

– Это должно помочь при лихорадке. Это от кашля, это от боли в горле... и на всех написано, что они незаменимы при симптомах простуды и гриппа. Но я не знаю, какое из лекарств тут лучше всего, так что, возможно, будет правильно выпить их все одновременно.

– Лучше не надо. – Азирафаэль провел последние несколько дней в разных больницах и поэтому имел некоторое представление о том, как правильно лечиться разными фармацевтическими средствами.

– Если ты так думаешь, – с некоторым сомнением произнес Кроули и умолк, внимательно читая инструкции применения. В конце концов он остановился на одной белой таблетке, ложке сиропа, жевательной пастилке и каком-то порошке, из которого получался шипучий напиток, если залить его стаканом горячей воды.

Азирафаэль безропотно все это выпил и съел.

– Хочешь что-нибудь еще? – спросил его Крули. – Принести тебе что-нибудь? Хоть что-нибудь, любую вещь на свете, ангел?

– Лучше помолчи, пожалуйста, – виновато попросил Азирафаэль, очень надеясь, что его просьба не будет воспринята неправильно. Он очень хотел с головой закутаться в одеяло и подремать. Ему казалось, что это спасает от головной боли даже лучше, чем некоторые таблетки.

– Ой. Ну конечно! – сказал Кроули. – Я буду рядом, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. Рта не раскрою. Могу, например, почитать тебе, или еще что-нибудь... сделаю все, что ты захочешь.

– Занимайся чем угодно, только чтобы было тихо, — слабо улыбнулся Азирафаэль.

Кроули кивнул, но явно не знал, что теперь делать. В конце концов он просто намотался на стул, пробуя слиться с окружающей обстановкой и быть как можно незаметнее, и стал наблюдать за ангелом, пока Азирафаэль снова не заснул. Кроули понадеялся на целебную силу сна – очень жаль, что все так получилось, Азирафаэль не заслуживал быть таким по-человечески уязвимым и несчастным в течение целой недели.

Через три часа Кроули от нетерпения лез на стену в буквальном смысле слова – он действительно сидел под потолком прямо над письменным столом Азирафаэля, наблюдая оттуда за спящим ангелом. Время от времени он спускался вниз и трогал его лоб, проверяя температуру, которую удалось немного сбить приемом лекарств, но теперь она снова ползла вверх. Еще не стоило опять соваться в Гугл – Кроули сунулся и теперь беспокоился, что Азирафаэль мог подхватить птичий грипп – это казалось правдоподобным, если учитывать некоторые особенности анатомии ангелов.

Азирафаэль, конечно, попытался сгладить в нем чувство вины, но не до конца. Кроули терзался, потому что искренне считал, что Азирафаэль пострадал в том числе и по его чертовой милости, и от этого на душе скребли кошки. Видеть беспомощного ангела было невыносимо, Кроули легко согласился бы заболеть сам, если бы это могло помочь… и тут его осенило!


	3. Chapter 3

– Азирафаэль! Азирафаэль!..

– Я сплю… – простонал ангел из-под одеяла.

– Немедленно проснись! – потребовал Кроули. – Оно того стоит, обещаю. Если хочешь знать, я придумал, что нам с тобой делать. Ты исцелишься в кратчайшие сроки!

Азирафаэль приоткрыл один глаз и страдальчески свел брови на переносице от пронзительной боли в висках.

– Пожалуйста, умоляю, дай мне отдохнуть…

– Сию секунду, я только хотел сказать одну вещь! – Он протянул ладонь ангелу, который уставился на нее, пока что ничего не понимая.

– Мы поменяемся, – твердо сказал Кроули.

Глаза Азирафаэля распахнулись – он уловил идею.

– У меня не получится.

– Но почему?!

– Я исчерпал свои силы и не смогу позволить тебе пройти через все это… Мне больно и плохо, просто отстань и дай мне поспать, пожалуйста.

– Но я хочу и должен, Азирафаэль! Ведь в том, что ты заболел, есть и моя вина. Если ты не позволишь мне поменяться с тобой местами, я буду чувствовать себя еще несчастнее, чем ты!.. Чувство вины просто выест меня изнутри, я ведь не создан для того, чтобы сидеть тихо и ждать у моря погоды. Мне нужно действовать! 

Азирафаэль застонал.

– Не искушай меня, дьявольское отродье…

– И не думал!.. Я правда готов помочь. Я хочу, чтобы мы вместе отпраздновали наше первое Рождество – видит Бо… Са… кто бы то ни был, я представлял его совсем по-другому, пока ты не заболел.

– То есть ты предлагаешь мне сидеть ровно и смотреть на то, как мучаешься ты? – Азирафаэль снова отчаянно закашлялся.

– Нет, нет! – сказал Кроули, морщась, когда ангела выворачивало наизнанку. – Я демон, и не смогу исцелить тебя, но зато ты сможешь исцелить меня, как только восстановишься и снова начнешь творить чудеса! Тебе сейчас требуется гораздо больше времени, чтобы пойти на поправку и одновременно настроить разбалансированный эфирный уровень с благодатью, но если мы поменяемся телами, для тебя это будет вопрос дня или двух. Ты видишь, как все просто?! Я бы предпочел ускориться и самому поболеть пару дней вместо недели в твоем случае – а когда мы поправимся, то сможем отпраздновать Рождество вместе, по-настоящему! Ты только представь! Украшения, рождественский стол со всевозможными яствами, подарки, омела!..

– Ты змей-искуситель... – Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул и вздрогнул, когда очередной укол боли прошил ему голову. – Ну ладно, раз ты настаиваешь… я готов. Но тогда сначала переодень меня во что-нибудь удобное, в чем тебе будет приятно спать.

– Ты не шутишь? Ты правда согласен с моим планом?

Азирафаэль кивнул, и, сам того не ведая, ввел Кроули в искушение. Демон тут же начал лихорадочно обдумывать, во что же одеть Азирафаэля. Хорошо бы во что-нибудь современное и стильное, во что-нибудь такое... этакое… Хотя бы на минуточку! Только одним глазком посмотреть!.. А потом можно было бы переодеть его обратно в то, что ему нравится — когда ангелу хорошо в своем старомодном наряде, он счастлив и вполне доволен жизнью, а Кроули большего и не надо...

В конце концов Кроули примирился с компромиссным вариантом, который устроил бы их обоих, и остановился на свободной черной хлопчатобумажной футболке с эмблемой «Звездных войн» и удобных черных пижамных штанах. Подумав, он сотворил еще одно чудо и переоделся в мягкие серые брюки и бежевый свитер – все ради того, чтобы Азирафаэль чувствовал себя теплее и удобнее в его собственном теле, – и снова подал ему руку.

Азирафаэль протянул навстречу ладонь – и Кроули ощутил ее липкость и горячечный жар, который тут же перешел к нему и стал его собственным. Все тридцать три несчастья, которые до этого испытывал ангел, обрушились на него, как водопад; как удар почтовой кареты. Можно было бы сказать, как встречный поезд, но ему пока что не доводилось попадать под поезда, и он не стремился к такому близкому знакомству с ними. А вот под карету однажды действительно попал…

Голова пугающе напомнила бомбу, начиненную острой болью, ноги моментально ослабли. Стало больно стоять, двигаться, дышать и даже смотреть...

– Ого, ангел... – прохрипел Кроули и немедленно согнулся в жестоком приступе кашля. – Э-экх-кх... ангел... офигеть, как тебя там плющит… – Затем силы изменили ему, и он начал оседать на пол в облике Азирафаэля.

Ангел быстро вскочил с дивана и поймал свое привычное тело с заключенным в нем Кроули – он что-то такое предвидел, раз так и не выпустил его руки. К измененному центру тяжести он адаптировался довольно быстро. Потом переложил своего друга на диван, уложил со всеми предосторожностями и присел рядом на краешек, ошеломленный внезапным изменением своего состояния. Все симптомы гриппа исчезли как по волшебству; до ангела только сейчас дошло, как же плохо ему было на самом деле.

– Тьфу. Блеее… – Кроули своими междометиями довольно точно и красноречиво выразил весь спектр того, что Азирафаэль чувствовал всего минуту назад.

– О Боже... Бедный мой, мне так жаль тебя. Может, ты хочешь поменяться обратно? Я пойму, если ты…

– Ни за ш-ш-што, — каким-то образом ухитрился прошипеть Кроули. – Значит, вот как ты себя чувствуешь со вчерашнего дня? Ужасно, но хорошо, что я подсуетился… – Его снова перебил кашель. – Иди поспи, чтобы поскорее восстановиться на эфирном уровне, договорились?

Азирафаэль осторожно пожал ему руку, он до сих пор держал ее в своей.

– Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, – тихо поклялся он и наконец встал со своего места, чтобы не дать Кроули продолжить разговор. Он теперь отлично знал, как тяжело говорить, когда болит горло, как трудно сконцентрироваться на теме беседы, если от температуры пылает голова, и даже эмпатически распознавал по Кроули особую боль, угнездившуюся в его голове, в горле и в мышцах…

– Я сейчас вернусь с чаем, – сказал он. – Постарайся пока не засыпать, ладно?

– М-м-м…

Так как эфирным силам все еще требовалось полноценное восстановление, ангелу пришлось потратить на приготовление чая гораздо больше времени, чем потратил Кроули – он должен был по-человечески дожидаться момента, когда по кипятку побегут бурлящие пузырьки, чай заварится и немного остынет. В это время Азирафаэль снова воспользовался выдавшейся свободной минуткой, чтобы заново проникнуться к Кроули благодарностью – ему было очень приятно ощущать каждый сантиметр своего нового, чудесного, здорового тела, которое Кроули так щедро ему одолжил.

И ведь он сделал для ангела еще кое-что. Кроули окружил его заботой, когда Азирафаэль вернулся уставший и продрогший. А еще пять минут назад постарался одеть его в удобную привычную одежду… все это после того, как новоиспеченный Санта скрыл от него свои рождественские похождения, опоздал на ужин на четыре дня и заставил побегать по Лондону, уравновешивая безрассудный ангельский порыв «Счастья всем, и пусть никто не уйдет обиженным!..» 

В душе ангела разливался целый океан признательности и безграничной любви, для которой срочно требовалось найти какой-то приемлемый способ выражения. К счастью, одолженное тело Кроули было в прямом смысле под рукой. Ангел осторожно поднял запястье к губам и поцеловал его.

Через несколько минут он стоял на коленях у изголовья Кроули и сосредоточенно поил его чаем с лекарствами. Было немного непривычно наблюдать, как его собственное знакомое лицо корчит гримасы, страдальчески глотая таблетки.

– Выпей все до конца, мой дорогой, – мягко сказал он, когда Кроули собрался отставить недопитую чашку в сторону. – Иначе чай остынет.

Кроули повиновался и закрыл глаза, а Азирафаэль убрал за ним пустую чашку.

Теперь Азирафаэль прекрасно знал, каким соблазнительным может быть желание отдохнуть. В отдыхе заключалось единственное спасение от жуткой головной боли. Ангел ходил по магазину неслышно, как мышка, – он вымыл чашку Кроули и налил чаю себе, передвинул любимое кресло к дивану, положил в вазочку печенье (больше никакой готовой еды не нашлось), сел и начал листать какую-то книгу, время от времени поглядывая на дремлющего Кроули.

Он слегка выдохся, но спать ему не хотелось, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что Кроули прав – нужно было отдохнуть, чтобы как можно быстрее восстановить способность снова творить чудеса. Поэтому ангел нашел компромисс между сном и бодрствованием – он уютно расслабился в любимом кресле, похрустывал печеньем, запивал его чаем, одним глазком наблюдал за Кроули в своем собственном теле и иногда проверял его лоб. Ангел был готов выполнить любое желание своего самоотверженного друга, если тот проснется, и сделать для него все, что потребуется, чтобы ему поскорее стало лучше. Сохрани его Всемогущая, только бы ему не стало хуже... Азирафаэль был Стражем Восточных врат – а теперь стал стражем Кроули. Кажется, они все-таки выбрали верную тактику преодоления болезни, но справляться с заболевшими у Азирафаэля получалось лучше.

Когда солнце закатилось за горизонт, Кроули пошевелился и застонал. Он казался разбитым, как будто и вовсе не отдохнул – все оттого, подумал Азирафаэль, что его тело, наверное, не привыкло столько спать и в конце концов решило взбунтоваться против такого насилия над собой.

Азирафаэль мгновенно очутился рядом с ним.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, мой дорогой?

Кроули провел рукой по глазам.

– Паршиво, – признался он. – А почему так темно?

– Темно? Ах, да! Потому что у моего тела обычные человеческие глаза. Базовая версия. Твои гораздо лучше, я даже не заметил, что уже стемнело. Хочешь, включу свет?

Кроули ограничился кивком, решив поберечь больное горло.

Азирафаэль зажег лампы – по счастью, магазин был подключен к городской электросети вполне добротным земным способом, а не понарошку. Глазам стало больно на свету, и Кроули прищурился. Азирафаэль приготовил ему еще одну дозу лекарств и снова пошел согревать чай.

Кроули проглотил все микстуры, таблетки и запил их чашкой горячего чая.

– Ты отдыхал, как я просил? – хрипло спросил он.

– Конечно, мой дорогой… – Азирафаэль попробовал ментально качнуться на эфирный уровень, чтобы понять, в каком он сейчас состоянии, и обрадовался: – Да, ты все отлично придумал, это работает! С каждой минутой мне становится все лучше и лучше, я уже начинаю потихоньку накапливать силы. Думаю, что уже смог бы начудесить что-нибудь простенькое. Но на полноценное исцеление сил еще не хватит, придется подождать еще чуть-чуть… Жаль тратить их вхолостую, правда?

– Можем подождать, нас никто не гонит. Ты ел?

– Сжевал пару печеньиц. Кроули, дорогой мой, разве нам вообще нужно есть?

Кроули закатил глаза.

– Ты мог бы – тебе же это нравится.

– Я не хотел надолго оставлять тебя одного.

– А почему не… Все, вопрос закрыт. – Кроули слабо ухмыльнулся, красноречиво глядя на древний дисковый телефон Азирафаэля. Ангелу, конечно, уже полегчало, но не настолько, чтобы чудесить себе еду прямо из воздуха. Азирафаэль был очень на «вы» с современными технологиями, а без них трудновато сделать онлайн-заказ из любимого суши-бара. Даже старенький кнопочный мобильник не способен влезть в Интернет и помочь хозяину воспользоваться услугами какого-нибудь сервиса по доставке блюд.

Кроули поднял со стола свой смартфон и набрал на нем номер.

– Вот, прошу! – сказал он, нахмурившись, и передал устройство Азирафаэлю, когда на другом конце линии пошли гудки. Ангел осторожно и даже с некоторой опаской принял телефон у него из рук, немного повозился с ним, но, когда из динамика раздался голос официанта, Азирафаэль уже держал устройство в нужном положении – когда жизнь подбрасывала ангелу вызовы, он всегда быстро учился. Кроули с удовольствием наблюдал за ним: нечасто можно увидеть ангела со смартфоном в руках! Азирафаэль, впрочем, теоретически знал, как с ним обращаться, ведь сейчас смартфоны были в кармане у каждого второго (а у Кроули, так и вообще у самого первого). Его голос зазвучал очень спокойно и ровно, абсолютно так же, как тогда, когда они обычно говорили по телефону, но красноречивый взгляд, которым он одарил Кроули, говорил о многом (все-таки ангел немножко волновался, заказывая нужный сет). Когда на другом конце приняли их заказ и повесили трубку, Азирафаэль вернул Кроули смартфон, держа его двумя пальцами за уголок, словно тот был дохлой мышью, которую кошка оставила у входной двери.

Кроули усмехнулся и закашлялся. Скривился от боли в горле. Гримаса в свой черед потянула за собой головную боль, так что бедняга почел за лучшее спрятаться под одеялом с головой. Последствия демонического плана по приобщению ангела к Интернету не заставили себя долго ждать.

Азирафаэль понаблюдал за ним, ласково улыбнулся и сочувственно похлопал его по колену через одеяло.

– Ну-ну, не вешай нос, коварный ты змей.

Улыбаясь своей проделке, Кроули выглянул одним глазом из-под одеяла.

– Я очень рад, что тебе весело, мой дорогой. – Азирафаэль покачал головой. – Но теперь побудь послушным демоном и полежи смирно, пока мы ждем доставку, хорошо?

– Я не хочу, я не устал, – прохрипел Кроули. – Мне скучно. Но не хочется ничего делать... тьфу.

– Понятно, – посочувствовал ангел. – Мой первоначальный план состоял в том, чтобы как следует отоспаться, но похоже, с тобой это не сработает. Боюсь, что мое тело не привыкло много спать, извини…

– Ого, значит, я сумел приучить твое тело подолгу спать? Кажется, оно вдохновилось! – Кроули заулыбался. – Я теперь для вас пример для подражания?

– Просто показалось, что сон – самый простой выход из сложившейся ситуации.

– Вдохновился-вдохновился! – Кроули просто не мог промолчать, и тут же сорвал голос.

– Возможно. А хочешь, я тебе что-нибудь почитаю?

Кроули кивнул.

– Что-нибудь конкретное?

Кроули пожал плечами.

– Как насчет чего-нибудь тематического? Рождественского? Хочешь Диккенса, «Рождественскую Песнь»?

Кроули яростно замотал головой.

– Гм... Ну ладно. – Азирафаэль на мгновение задумался, гадая, какая из знакомых историй могла бы понравиться Кроули. Хотелось чего-нибудь простенького, необременительного, не требующего особого внимания к сюжету, но все равно интересного. – О… Кажется, придумал. Может быть, «Маленький принц» подойдет?

Кроули на мгновение задумался, затем кивнул.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся и пошел за книгой. Французский язык он знал неважно еще с 17-го века, и так его и не выучил, зато у него в коллекции был очень достойный первый экземпляр «Маленького принца», выпущенный в Великобритании, с дарственной надписью Антуана де Сент-Экзюпери. Потом ангел добыл автограф и у переводчика с французского на английский.

Когда в дверь магазина позвонил курьер службы доставки, они добрались до планеты, на которой жил пьяница.

Азирафаэль торопливо встал со своего места и подошел к кассе набрать оттуда наличных, чтобы расплатиться, но тут Кроули внезапно приподнялся на локте и настороженно оглядел его.

– Очки не забудь. 

– Ах да, ну конечно, – кивнул ему Азирафаэль, нацепил на нос стильные очки Кроули и ушел рассчитываться за заказ.

– Спасибо, что напомнил, мой дорогой, – поблагодарил он, вернувшись с хрустящим пакетом. – Я не заметил, совсем из головы вылетело. Хотя знаешь, можно было и не надевать – сейчас люди носят контактные линзы. Самые разные, с любыми рисунками. Интересно, правда?

Кроули пожал плечами и удивленно посмотрел на ангела, когда тот, отложив пакет с сетом суши в сторону, снова потянулся за книгой.

– Я собирался перекусить позже, когда ты уснешь. Или, если хочешь, поедим вместе?

Кроули покачал головой и честно выдал:

– Не хочу, лучше полежу и посмотрю, как ты наслаждаешься.

Азирафаэль слегка покраснел и оставил это без ответа.

– Разве тебе не интересно, что будет дальше?

– Только после того, как ты поешь.

Азирафаэль окончательно засмущался и совершенно очаровательно насупился.

– Только после того, как я согрею тебе чай.

Он ушел на кухню, а Кроули страдальчески вздохнул ему вслед.

Из кухни донесся свисток чайника и звон фарфора, а потом появился ангел и передал Кроули чашку чая, щедро подслащенного медом – Кроули опознал сладость на вкус с первого глотка.

Азирафаэль сел по-турецки рядом с диваном у изголовья, достал суши из коробки и принялся очень аккуратно и педантично раскладывать их по тарелке, точь-в-точь как в суши-баре. Потом он повернулся к Кроули.

Тот лежал на боку и мечтательно наблюдал за ним, подложив локоть под голову. Азирафаэль знал это выражение: так Кроули частенько смотрел на него в ресторанах, но сегодня ангелу посчастливилось увидеть это выражение на своем собственном лице, и он решил, что на нем оно выглядит очень непривычно. Ангел начал гадать, понравятся ли суши Кроули, не разочаруют ли они его – в последний раз друзья ели их почти неделю назад.

Суши не разочаровали. Ангелы не едят, если не озаботятся этим специально, но Кроули снова не ошибся, раз вкус еды вернул ощущение упорядоченности и нормальной жизни. Азирафаэлю нравилась имеющаяся у него возможность поступать по-человечески, которую он чуть было не упустил. Он отправил суши в рот, и ему еще немного полегчало.

Кроули тоже не отставал. Азирафаэль положил ему несколько штучек, две из них он съел. Это радовало – значит, Кроули уверенно идет на поправку. Первоначальная неловкость бесследно растворилась в атмосфере дружеского участия, ангелу польстило, что Кроули нашел себе занятие, развлекаясь и открыто наблюдая за ним. Его неослабевающие внимание и азарт стали чудесной приправой: оба даже не заметили, как закончили трапезу, наслаждаясь в первую очередь вкуснейшими суши, и во вторую – обществом друг друга.

После ужина Азирафаэль вернулся к книге, как и обещал. Когда Маленький принц подошел к колодцу в пустыне, Кроули заснул.

Ангел осторожно поправил одеяло и устроился в кресле напротив демона, не смыкая глаз. Он не стал включать больше света. Для демонических глаз никогда не бывает по-настоящему темно, но рефлексы базового человеческого тела могли бы сыграть недобрую шутку. Он немножко полюбовался спящим другом, на постель которого падал неяркий золотистый свет настольных ламп, а потом раскрыл книгу.

Несмотря на то, что Кроули заболел, ангел все равно находился под его незримой защитой. Кроули позволяет ему выбирать и совершать ошибки, защищает от всех напастей, помогает быстрее поправиться, берет его боль на себя...

Чтобы иссушенному руслу реки вновь набрать силу, нужно дождаться дождя, который смочит растрескавшуюся почву, напитает ее собой и глубоко проникнет в водоносный слой — и в один прекрасный момент вода выступит на поверхность и превратится в стремительный бурный поток. Что-то похожее сейчас происходило с опустошенной, обескровленной душой Азирафаэля, полностью лишенного благодати, а вместе с ней и способности творить чудеса. Эфирное волшебство копилось в нем по капле, впитывалось в него, как дождевая влага, падающая на дно высохшей реки… Он знал и чувствовал, что способность творить чудеса по крупицам возвращается к нему, и нетерпеливо вздохнул – он хотел бы, чтобы она вернулась поскорее, потому что Кроули не заслужил так мучиться. Однако оставалось только ждать.


	4. Chapter 4

В два часа ночи Азирафаэль еще раз померил Кроули температуру и обнаружил, что она быстро поднимается. Уповая на эффективность человеческих лекарств, он немедленно поднял сонного демона и заставил его проглотить две белые таблетки. Лекарства предназначаются в первую очередь для людей, ну и пусть. Азирафаэль даже думать не хотел о том, что они могут оказаться бесполезными, и на какое-то время успокоился. Оказалось, зря.

Через полтора часа картина повторилась — Кроули весь горел, а Азирафаэль исчерпал все возможные варианты помощи своему другу. Самые мрачные прогнозы ожили и заклубились в голове предвестниками несчастья. Ангел тщетно пытался пробудить в себе хотя бы искру утраченной благодати, но все было бесполезно и ничего не получалось.

До того как они поменялись телами, у него получилось убедить Кроули в том, что это обычный грипп, а не что-то другое. Но наверняка они этого, конечно, не знали. Могло быть всякое, за последние несколько дней он прошел через столько больниц... Кто знает, каких микробов он мог там подцепить? А что, если это какой-то новый и смертельно опасный вирус? А может, это из-за того, что у нового тела, созданного ему Адамом после развоплощения, еще нет иммунитета — ведь ему всего четыре месяца от роду. Может быть, оно еще не знает, как правильно бороться с болезнями? А что, если так оно и есть, и его новое тело не выдержит и утратит жизнеспособность? Он, конечно, вернет Кроули его собственное тело, но где тогда возьмет себе новое?

– Мне розовое, пожалуйста…

Вздрогнув, Азирафаэль обернулся.

– Кроули, дорогой?

– Не надо, у меня своя утка есть…

– Кроули, ты меня слышишь?

Ответа не последовало – Кроули бредил.

– Ты весь горишь! Я помогу, хорошо?

– Не надо, спасибо, я люблю ангела…

Азирафаэль густо покраснел, но Кроули ничего не заметил.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – прошептал ангел. – Но у меня пока не хватает сил, чтобы исцелить тебя, мой дорогой. Я попробую человеческий способ, но это будет неприятно, прости...

Решившись идти до конца, он быстро собрал все необходимое, принес тазик холодной воды и кучу полотенец. Не слишком смущаясь и не очень-то страдая от угрызений совести, он стянул со своего знакомого тела насквозь промокшую потную футболку «Звездных войн». Смущаться было попросту нечего, поскольку перед ним было его собственное тело, которое он знал как свои пять пальцев. Он намочил полотенце в ледяной воде, отжал его, обернул вокруг торса Кроули и накрыл его сухим полотенцем сверху. Потом немного подумал и набросил на него краешек одеяла.

Кроули вздрогнул от прикосновения холодной воды к разгоряченной коже, его затрясло, он начал поскуливать.

Азирафаэль пригладил свои такие знакомые влажные кудри, разметавшиеся по подушке.

– Все будет хорошо, мой дорогой. Все будет хорошо. Просто потерпи до утра, ладно? Главное, держись, а я позабочусь обо всем остальном. Вот увидишь, к утру у меня накопится достаточно благодати, чтобы исцелить тебя, и все станет как было! И ты снова не ошибся, еда мне очень помогла. Как и твое присутствие. Когда ты рядом, все получается само собой…

Полотенце нагрелось. Азирафаэль вздохнул, размотал его и снова сделал холодный компресс.

– Вот так… Прости. Мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Как только температура перестанет лезть вверх, я перестану тебя мучить. Но сейчас так нужно, потерпи, прошу тебя. Я не хочу тебя потерять, понял? И свое тело терять тоже не хочу. Если у меня все получится, мы поменяемся завтра утром.

Второе полотенце продержалось чуть дольше.

– Тебе очень холодно, знаю, – пробормотал Азирафаэль, меняя компресс на новый. – Я знаю, как ты ненавидишь холод, Кроули. Кстати, спасибо за свитер, ты действительно мерзнешь сильнее меня. Я надеюсь, что в моем теле тебе немного лучше, не так противно... Потерпи, пожалуйста...

– Я все это заслужил… – в забытьи пробормотал Кроули.

– Кроули! Ты очнулся?! Что ты такое говоришь! Нет конечно, нет!

– Я не встретил тебя…

– Тише, тише!.. Это была просто невинная шутка, которая обернулась против тебя, и ты уже сполна искупил свою вину… если только это и правда вина, в чем я сомневаюсь. Все получилось абсолютно непреднамеренно и не в наказание! Я серьезно, давай на этом закончим, иначе я обижусь и поссорюсь с тобой, если ты еще раз посмеешь так думать о себе, обо мне и обо всей этой истории.

Кроули слабо улыбнулся.

– Поссоришься… Даже не мечтай...

– Хороший мой. Полежи, пожалуйста, спокойно – нужно быстро сбить температуру, я не придумал, как это сделать другим способом.Мне очень жаль тебя, правда.

Кроули не огрызнулся, просто устало закатил глаза.

– Ладно...

Азирафаэль прикусил губу. Он почувствовал, что горло щекочет от слез и хотел продышать их, чтобы демон ничего не заметил. Но, видимо, с глазами Кроули было что-то не так.

– Ты чудо, Кроули. Ты не должен был так рисковать ради меня. Я этого не заслужил... – всхлипнул он. – Ты… ты относишься ко мне так, как будто я особенный. Как будто я важен, ценен и очень дорог…

Кроули открыл блестящие глаза.

– Это плохо? Ты такой и есть… – прошептал он настолько убедительно, насколько смог выразить больным голосом Азирафаэля.

Ангел еще раз сердито всхлипнул, глубоко вздохнул, собрался и взял себя в руки. Не хватало еще постыдно раскиснуть, чтобы больной Кроули, который сам нуждается в опеке, в такой момент бросился его утешать. Он пощупал нагревшееся полотенце. Теплое, но холоднее, чем самое первое. Хорошо.

– Я еще раз сменю компресс и дам тебе лекарство. А потом отстану, ладно?

Кроули кивнул и не стал возражать, даже когда мокрое холодное полотенце обернулось вокруг его временного тела, и его снова затрясло.

Азирафаэль вытер его, одел в свежую пижаму, накрыл одеялом и снова взял за руку. Лихорадка отступила, температура держалась в пределах нормы, спокойное дыхание Кроули успокаивало. Ангел проверил истощенный метафизический уровень, потому что наконец-то почувствовал, как капли эфирного могущества впитываются в его душу, выступают на поверхность, текут первыми робкими струйками. Скоро благодати будет столько, что она обратится в ручей, из которого он уже сможет зачерпнуть пригоршню для Кроули...

На следующее утро после восхода солнца Азирафаэль наконец безошибочно узнал проснувшееся знакомое тепло у сердца.

– Кроули! Проснись, проснись, мой дорогой!

– Я хочу спать.…

– Оно того стоит, обещаю! Я снова обрел ее, я знаю, я чувствую!..

Кроули разлепил воспаленные глаза.

– Готов?..

Наконец-то до Кроули дошло, но он отчего-то колебался и не спешил.

– Ты точно уверен, что... – Он закашлялся. – Ты уверен, что это не навредит и вообще безопасно для тебя?

– Да, конечно! Со мной будет все хорошо, и с тобой тоже!

Кроули кивнул и тут же почувствовал мягкое тепло, как будто греешься на солнышке жарким летним днем. Тепло расцвело, засияло внутри него, согрело сердце, осветило каждый сосуд, каждую клеточку тела, стремясь охватить и обласкать все его существо. Благодать грела не обжигая, разглаживала морщинки, стремилась наружу, заглядывала внутрь, не оставляя ни единого темного уголка, где могли бы притаиться боль и страдания. Кроули почувствовал небывалый прилив сил и снова ощутил себя свежим и здоровым – конечно, пока что в теле Азирафаэля, которое нужно было вылечить.

Он на пробу сделал глубокий вдох, встряхнул головой. Ничего больше не болело, кашель исчез, больше не хотелось ложиться на диван и зарываться поглубже в одеяло... Кроули обрадованно сел и откинулся на спинку дивана.

Азирафаэль всплеснул руками.

– Ну как, все в порядке? – взволнованно спросил он.

– Все идеально! – Кроули слегка ухмыльнулся: Азирафаэль выглядел как настороженный официант, собирающийся сорваться с места за заказом в любой момент. – Значит, и у тебя все в норме? Вернул свои чудеса? Садись рядышком!

Азирафаэль слегка покраснел, но откинул одеяло и сел рядом с Кроули.

– Да, наконец-то. И, наверное, я тоже буду снова… как ты там говоришь про грабли?

– Поясни?

– Сотворив какую-нибудь глупость, я всегда чувствую, что мне нужно объясниться или извиниться. Так было, пока мне приходилось отчитываться Наверху. А сейчас мне кажется, что будет правильнее сделать это заранее...

Кроули задумчиво посмотрел на него.

– Все в порядке, ангел. Давай поменяемся, хорошо? Твое виноватое выражение не подходит моему лицу. Если подумать, тебя оно тоже не украшает... Но у нас есть время, чтобы это исправить. – Он щелкнул пальцами, одевая их обоих в привычную одежду, а затем протянул руку.

Азирафаэль коснулся ее, и свет смешался с тьмой.

– Ты знаешь, мне намного лучше, чем в прошлый раз! – Азирафаэль обрадованно отодвинулся и немножко повозился, как будто примерялся к своему выздоровевшему телу и устраивался в нем поудобнее.

Кроули мог бы сказать какую-нибудь двусмысленность, но не стал, просто молча смотрел на ангела.

– За что ты опять собираешься извиняться?

Азирафаэль пошевелил пальцами, глядя на них, а не на Кроули.

– За все. Как выяснилось, совершать несанкционированные чудеса очень увлекательно. И знаешь… После всего того, через что нам с тобой пришлось пройти, я не могу сказать, что доволен своим поведением. Может быть, это все потому, что я недостаточно старался. Я чувствую, что должен вернуться туда и снова помогать людям, потому что теперь я это могу, раз благодать снова вернулась...

Кроули смотрел на него с грустью и сочувствием.

– Такова цена свободы. Никто не говорит тебе, что делать и чего не делать, теперь ты сам несешь ответственность за все действия или бездействия. Тебе придется с этим жить, сначала будет тяжело, но потом ты привыкнешь...

– И как ты с этим справляешься?

– Я? Я же демон. Людям гораздо безопаснее, если я просто не вмешиваюсь в их дела. Я им так помогаю.

Азирафаэль слабо улыбнулся.

– С тобой все будет по-другому. – Кроули немножко подумал. – Тебе придется сначала отыскать правильный баланс. Не пытайся объять необъятное. Сосредоточься на более мелких или хитрых чудесах. Выбирай с умом, где они наиболее необходимы. Ты ангел – это не умаляет всех твоих достоинств, но ты всего лишь один-единственный ангел из их бесчисленного сонма. Ты не можешь в одиночку помочь всем страждущим, но вместе мы сможем придумать, как сделать это наиболее эффективно.

Азирафаэль застенчиво кивнул.

– Да уж… Было довольно легкомысленно полагаться только на свои силы.

Кроули нахмурился.

– Не легкомысленно, а сострадательно. – Он приглашающе протянул ангелу руку ладонью вверх. – И не смей больше так уничижительно думать о себе.

Азирафаэль в ответ опустил свою руку и соединил их ладони.

– Знаешь, почему я на самом деле не сказал тебе, куда направляюсь? – глубоко вздохнув, спросил он.

Кроули осторожно пожал его пальцы, побуждая открыться и продолжать говорить.

– Я знал, что не смогу помочь всем. Ты говоришь, мне нужно научиться расставлять приоритеты... Одно большое чудо или десять меньших? Я хотел успеть и то, и другое. Но иногда я попадал к больным слишком поздно и ничего не мог поделать. Я не хотел, чтобы ты видел, что я ничего не могу...

– О. – Кроули придвинулся ближе, и Азирафаэль, почти не задумываясь, скопировал его движение, положил голову ему на плечо и позволил демону обнять себя.

– Не грусти, – прошептал Кроули. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова пропускал это через себя, если это может дорого обойтись. Раз ангелам не присущ эгоизм, то давай я буду эгоистом за нас обоих. Человечество занятное. Я люблю детей, и мне жаль, когда они страдают, но ты для меня важнее. Ты важнее всего во всей Вселенной.

Азирафаэль глотал слезы и молчал, но Кроули безошибочно чувствовал, как он дрожит в его объятиях.

– Отпусти себя. Научись. Делегируй ответственность. У тебя больше нет никаких обязательств, – твердо сказал Кроули и покрепче прижал ангела к себе. – Твоя способность к действию далеко не всегда означает, что его необходимо немедленно осуществить. В Раю живут миллионы ангелов, способных творить чудеса, но ты хоть раз видел кого-нибудь из них, который бы пылал любовью к людям, бегал и что-то для них делал? – Кроули помолчал. – Знаю, практически все они конченые мудаки, но сейчас не об этом. Я хочу сказать... это в корне проигрышная позиция – чувствовать себя виноватым из-за всего, что можно было бы сделать при наилучшем стечении обстоятельств, но ты не сделал. Отнесись к этой данности позитивно. Даже если ты сделаешь хотя бы одно маленькое дело, оно станет маленьким чудом. Оно будет единичкой, а не нулем. Чем-то качественно новым, созидательным, отличным от пустоты. И не делай ничего по принуждению, если чувствуешь, что кому-то что-то должен. Делай только тогда, когда сам хочешь этого. Тогда твои поступки будут приносить тебе счастье и убежденность в том, что поступаешь правильно. А я просто буду рядом, когда понадобится.

Азирафаэль снова всхлипнул. Кроули баюкал его, успокаивал.

– Ты так хорошо ко мне относишься... я поверить не могу, что это правда, – наконец устало вздохнул Азирафаэль, вытирая слезы.

Кроули стиснул зубы.

– Это потому, что тебе в Раю шесть тысяч лет подряд говорили, что ты не заслуживаешь заботы и хорошего отношения к себе. Не слушай их, слушай меня. Ты единственный из всей их компании, кто этого достоин.

Азирафаэль приподнял голову с плеча Кроули. Кроули испытующе заглянул в его глаза и увидел во взгляде ангела намек на неуверенность. Им предстоял долгий и трудный путь, чтобы избавиться от нее. Может быть, ее и не удастся искоренить до конца... Но Кроули был готов попробовать, готов подбадривать Азирафаэля до тех пор, пока тому нужно одобрение, пока он не будет готов поверить в себя и свои силы.

– Может, хочешь пообедать? – предложил демон, переводя разговор в другую безопасную плоскость. – Для завтрака уже поздновато.

– Вот бы нам снова что-нибудь доставили. Холодно… не очень хочется выходить.

– Отличная идея! Давай на праздники останемся дома и будем лентяйничать и заказывать всякие вкусности, а какой-нибудь бедняга будет приносить их нам прямо под дверь!..

– Кроули!..

– Я шучу, ангел. Всем курьерам светят щедрые чаевые, я же не совсем бессовестный. Но остальная часть плана кажется мне просто идеальной. Мы с тобой ведь все еще не поправились до конца и сейчас выздоравливаем, верно? Никому из нас не стоит выходить на улицу в такую ужасную погоду, особенно когда здесь так тепло и уютно.

– Ну ладно. Полагаю, так действительно будет лучше.

– Что будем заказывать? Я сам позвоню.

***

Они заказали блинчики и принялись обсуждать рождественские праздничные традиции разных стран, и незаметно проговорили о них до глубокой ночи, пытаясь вспомнить или придумать какую-нибудь особенную, которая бы подошла им обоим.

Вечером Азирафаэль зажег менору, заправив ее маслом, как в старые добрые времена. Масла хватало только на один день, но он знал, что она будет гореть целую неделю – совсем как во времена Ветхого Завета. 

По негласному соглашению, Кроули остался на ночь и снова спал на диване, в своей необъятной футболке со «Звездными войнами», которую он начудесил, пока сражался с болезнью в теле Азирафаэля. Футболка была свежей и чистой, но все еще хранила запах ангела. Азирафаэль сидел рядышком и не расставался с книгами.

Утром выпал снежок. Друзья вышли позавтракать, а затем разошлись в разные стороны, условившись встретиться дома – каждый хотел сделать несколько рождественских покупок. Когда Азирафаэль вернулся в книжный магазин, Кроули как всегда его удивил: в центре зала стояло дерево! Но не срубленное и не искусственное! Это была красивейшая живая ель, которая глубоко пустила корни под пол книжного магазина, как будто там была хорошая плодородная почва, а не обычный подвал. У ели был очень неуверенный и даже испуганный вид.

– Ого, рождественская елка, – удивленно сказал Азирафаэль. Такие перемены способны сразить наповал даже ангела.

– Ага, – удовлетворенно кивнул Кроули.

– И ... э-э-э... я не мог не заметить, что ты вырастил ее прямо из середины пола...

– Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Она проведет Рождество и все зимние праздники с нами, потом я отправлю ее домой.

– И куда же, позволь спросить?

– В Карпатские леса. В наши дни очень трудно найти идеальное дерево.

– Ну что ж, позвольте поприветствовать вас, моя дорогая, – обратился Азирафаэль к дереву. – Надеюсь, вам у нас понравится. 

Ель несколько расслабилась, Кроули порывался что-то сказать, но промолчал и только слегка улыбнулся.

– Все, что нужно для дела, у тебя с собой? – осведомился ангел. – Если захочешь чего-нибудь выпить, просто позови, потому что я иду на кухню.

– Ладно, тогда я буду здесь. Не подглядывай.

Вот так они и согласились сделать украшения для елки. Вручную, безо всяких чудес, в качестве сюрприза друг для друга.

На следующее утро они украшали елку готовыми игрушками. Азирафаэль начал с клетчатых бантиков.

– О-о-очень предсказуемо, ангел! – усмехнулся Кроули и достал фигурку ангела из своих запасов. У того были светлые вьющиеся волосы и простая белая туника. Потом появился еще один, в тоге. Потом еще один в сияющей рыцарской броне.

– Невероятно, мой дорогой! – Азирафаэль разглядывал фигурки и улыбался. Когда он прикрепил к елочной лапе последний бант, на дереве очутился еще один ангелочек в аристократической одежде с рюшами. 

Азирафаэль просиял и достал еще один набор украшений: красные яблоки в карамели, некоторые из них были покрыты белой глазурью.

– Ты знаешь, откуда повелась традиция ставить в Сочельник рождественскую ель? – спросил он, вешая первое ароматное яблоко.

Кроули прищурился и начал ломать голову над хронологией, одновременно распределяя по ветвям фигурки ангелов. Все верхние были в галстуках-бабочках.

– Это не такая уж и давняя традиция, правда? Кажется, елки распространились как раз после того, как я проснулся... может быть, немного раньше…

– Это пошло из Германии или откуда-то оттуда, – объяснил ему Азирафаэль. – В канун Рождества, то есть в день Адама и Евы по святцам, перед церквями обычно устраивали мистерии про нашу историю с яблоком из эдемского сада. И зимой использовали вечнозеленые деревья – например, елки, – чтобы те отыгрывали роль Древа Познания. И обязательно украшали их яблоками.

Кроули отступил назад, давая Азирафаэлю возможность беспрепятственно развесить украшения. 

– Вот как, нашу историю? Интересно... – промурлыкал он сзади, с нежностью глядя на ангела.

Азирафаэль наклонился и взял из своей коробки еще одно украшение, длинную черно-красную мишуру, на одном конце которой показалась змеиная голова с раздвоенным языком. Обмотал ее вокруг гипотетического Древа Познания со сладкими карамельными яблоками. 

Кроули восторженно заулыбался. 

Когда Азирафаэль закончил, они немножко полюбовались Древом.

– Эдем хорош как тема, но кое-чего тут не хватает, – вынес свой вердикт Кроули.

– Чего же, мой дорогой?

– Эдем – это только начало, которое осталось в прошлом. Нам не хватает устремленности в будущее. – Он взял стул, придвинул его к ели, вскочил на него и протянул руки к самой верхушке. Потом спрыгнул вниз, и Азирафаэль с замиранием сердца увидел две фигурки ангела и демона, которые обнимали друг друга крыльями.

– О, Кроули... – выдохнул Азирафаэль.

По щелчку пальцев над ними закачались две веточки омелы.

Друзья рассмеялись, шагнули ближе друг другу в объятия. Рука Кроули обвила плечи Азирафаэля, ангел обнял его чуть ниже за талию и решительно притянул к себе.

Их губы встретились и тут же приоткрылись, углубляя поцелуй. Губы Кроули отдавали вином, которое он потягивал, пока делал украшения, а Азирафаэль сладко пах карамелью и яблоками.

Через некоторое время Кроули отстранился.

– Одного я все-таки забыл, – усмехнулся он и повернулся к своей опустевшей коробке с украшениями. Он достал последнего ангела, одетого в строгий жемчужно-серый костюм и лиловый шарф.

Азирафаэль слегка нахмурился. 

– Можно спросить, зачем он нам? 

Кроули ухмыльнулся и повесил ангела на самую нижнюю ветку дерева… точнее, хотел повесить, потому что, кажется, в этой фигурке не было петельки для крепления нити. Но Кроули с блеском вышел из положения – он набросил на шею этого ангела суровую нить с характерной петлей и очень качественно ее затянул.

Азирафаэль неодобрительно покачал головой, но тут же негромко рассмеялся.


	5. Эпилог

Так они вместе провели все дни до Рождества. Продегустировали много вкусного из кухонь разных стран, выпили неприличное количество рождественского пунша и глинтвейна, наконец-то догорела менора, и еще была девушка, купившая Азирафаэлю билет на автобус (они отыскали ее и благословили самым качественным образом). По всему магазину распускались веточки омелы, а в рождественское утро под елкой обнаружились два свертка, упакованных в оберточную бумагу.

Кроули распаковал свой, и его брови взлетели кверху.

– Ты решил подарить мне книгу?! Одну из своих бесценных подписанных автором первоизданий?.. Ты в этом уверен, ангел?

– Ну конечно, дорогой. Это же не значит, что ты потеряешь ее или проявишь неуважение к ней, верно?

– Ни в коем случае. Вообще-то, я думаю, что лучше оставлю ее в самых проверенных и надежных руках, если ты не возражаешь.

– Это мой подарок тебе. Ты можешь держать его там, где захочешь, – сказал Азирафаэль таким тоном, словно точно знал, где Кроули захочет его держать, когда отдаст ему.

Кроули встал и вернул «Маленького принца» обратно на полку. 

– А можно, я потом попрошу тебя почитать мне его еще раз?

– Именно поэтому я тебе его и подарил, – улыбнулся Азирафаэль.

– А теперь открывай свой, – Кроули указал на другой подарок.

Азирафаэль потянулся за ним и осторожно развернул оберточную бумагу. Затем аккуратно сложил ее и отложил в сторону, открыл коробку и достал новенький смартфон, потом загадочно улыбнулся Кроули и уверенно включил его.

Демон раскрыл рот от удивления.

– Я догадывался, что ты собираешься подарить его мне, мой дорогой, поэтому попросил показать в магазине, как им пользоваться. Теперь я смогу дать тебе знать, где нахожусь, если меня с головой захватит что-нибудь интересное...

– Надеюсь, не кто-то, – пробормотал Кроули. – Я приду. Всегда. Даже если идея покажется мне глупой; даже если я рассержусь.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся ему. 

– Спасибо, мой дорогой. Так ты пойдешь волонтерить со мной в следующем году?

– Предлагаешь вступить в ваш клуб рождественских чудес, ты это хочешь сказать? Хвала Всемогущей, да. Кто-то должен присматривать за тобой. Пойду.

– Чудесно! – Азирафаэль ослепительно заулыбался. – Оденем тебя рождественским эльфом.

– Погоди, кем?..

Вместо ответа Азирафаэль щелкнул пальцами и начудесил еще веточку омелы. И Кроули не смог ничего возразить: все его доводы растаяли под горячими поцелуями ангела, как мороженое под солнцем.


End file.
